1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bibs and more particularly pertains to a new disposable bib for catching food and liquids while feeding an infant or toddler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bibs is known in the prior art. More specifically, bibs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,911; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,698; U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,610; U.S. Pat. No. Des.341,472; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,3 03.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new disposable bib. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has a bottom edge, a top edge, and a pair of side edges. The panel has a top layer, a middle layer and a bottom layer. The top layer comprises a relatively porous material, the middle layer comprises a relatively absorbent material, and the bottom layer comprises a relatively non-porous material. The panel has an opening therein positioned generally adjacent to the top edge.
In these respects, the disposable bib according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of catching food and liquids while feeding an infant or toddler.